Brokenhearted
by Tuxedo Starr
Summary: A different take on the final battle of SMStars. Rated for one swear word. Please review.


Brokenhearted  
  
Hey, minna. Yet another one-shot piece. Could almost be considered a sequel to Innocent except that this is based on the anime, not the manga. And they don't mix. Uh-uh. But this is the same dramatic type concept.  
  
Um, this is a play on the final episode, sort of a summary for the music video I want to make that deals on the same idea. I was going to write it to make sure I wouldn't forget it, but it seems to make a good story too, so what the heck. I'm posting it.  
  
Oh yeah, Sailormoon isn't mine (darnit). But we love the woman who made her. ^^  
  
Please R&R.  
  
*~*Brokenhearted*~*  
  
*~*SILVER*~*  
  
She slumps to her knees as her friends fall around her, dying. 'No. Don't leave me,' she thinks as the bodies dissolve in front of her eyes.  
  
It's too much for her poor heart to bear. First the destruction, then the betrayal, and finally the death . . .  
  
The one who has ruined her life and her world stands in front of her, laughing. Just laughing. Laughing and laughing and laughing . . . her armor gleams in the light, as does her sword, and her bracelets . . . weapons of destruction. The faceted crystals gleam with the same evil glow in her eyes. Gold eyes. No. Red. Or gold . . . Does it even really matter?  
  
'Oh God,' she thinks. 'Can she do any more to destroy my life?'  
  
"Please!" she screams as her hair flies in the dying wind. Tears spring up in the corners of her eyes, but she holds them back. Odd. Normally, she would let them fall. But . . . is she even controlling her body anymore? To her, it seems that all her friends have become part of her. And, in a sense, they are. She puts her hands to her heart, where the different spirits rage. The fire of war, the wisdom of ice, the protective spark of strength, the beauty of love. Silence, patience, grace, arrogance. All are strengthened within her.  
  
Especially his love. *His* golden, shining love.  
  
And the flowers. The flowers bloom inside her heart. Blue, red, green, yellow. They love her just as well. They will help her through this.  
  
It is the fire, the fortitude, the arrogance that fuel her now, that give her strength. Especially the fire. The fire that has always been with her, pure and burning with incredible fierceness.  
  
But with fire comes impulse, and impulse can be dangerous. Especially *her* fire.  
  
"We are all one. With the same purpose," she whispers, fighting back the tears, the pain, the heartache . . . the fire. "Why? WHY?!?"  
  
*~*GOLD*~*  
  
She is surprised now, the destroyer. She did not think she would react this way. Give up, succumb to her intentions, let her rule. Not . . . retaliate.  
  
*~*  
  
"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO MY LIFE?!?!?!?"  
  
*~*SILVER*~*  
  
The wind blows, her hair tears about her face, as her scream echoes in the ruins of the city. Empty. Destroyed. Just like everything else . . .  
  
And suddenly, there are voices in her head. The voices of her friends, the voices of the past.  
  
_You are one who acts, not one who thinks. Why don't you start acting like yourself?_  
  
_Let's fight together!_  
  
_Believe in everyone._  
  
_A person can't live alone . . ._  
  
_Stay away from our princess._  
  
_I want to touch you . . ._  
  
_This is something I must do alone._  
  
_I have seen the true Messiah._  
  
_For all of eternity . . . you will be the most beautiful shining star._  
  
A star.  
  
And as the evil one lets loose a blast of evil black energy, the Messiah's heart begins to glow.  
  
*~*HOPE*~*  
  
From a distance, a small girl watches from behind a pile of debris. And as the surrounding area explodes into light, she smiles.  
  
*~*SILVER*~*  
  
So much power. She didn't know she had this much power left within her.  
  
And she lets that power loose. Exploding from her heart, her very center, it rages all around, creating a tornado of light.  
  
Her staff appears in front of her, in its true, elongated form. She grasps it, and shouts the words of her spell. Silver light flashes, and races in a spiral of feathers toward her opponent.  
  
*~*GOLD*~*  
  
This can't be happening. Not to her. Not from this wimp of a girl. She is weak. She is supposed to fall! . . .  
  
And yet, the light flows around her. She can only withstand it for a second or two, and then her shield breaks, and she screams as the light cascades through her. Pain. Who knew such innocence could wield so much *pain*?!?!? . . .  
  
She slumps to the ground, power spent.  
  
*~*SILVER*~*  
  
Awed satisfaction flows through her as the hated one falls to the ground, weakened by the enormity of her attack. Her own staff has shattered by the incredible power channeled through it, and now lies before her feet, fragments no bigger than her little fingernail.  
  
But the power still burns bright. The power, the pain, the sorrow. It needs an outlet.  
  
Her wings, like an angel's, a redeeming angel's, flare out behind her as she prays to her soul to let loose the true source of her power.  
  
A light twinkles at her chest as her eyes grow vacant. And then the star breaks out, glowing, a multi-pointed crystal shining with all colors of goodness and serenity. And she is awed. Her soul, her very essence, is floating in front of her. She can cradle all that she is in her hands. She's done so before. But now . . . it's different. It's *complete* now. Her essence is wholly and completely in her hands.  
  
And nothing can stop it's power.  
  
She looks at the huddled figure on the ground. And smiles.  
  
Nothing.  
  
*~*HOPE*~*  
  
The small girl smiles sadly. It has to be done. There is nothing she can do to stop it.  
  
The light of hope has to make sacrifices.  
  
And this is one of them.  
  
*~*GOLD*~*  
  
Pain.  
  
'Damn,' she thinks, as she props herself up on her elbows. 'That _hurt_.'  
  
Light in front of her captures her attention and she glances up at the source. She stares in horrified fascination as the crystal she meant to obtain and manipulate for her own purposes awakens to its true potential in front of its owner. The girl's uniform explodes and flies away in a shower of feathers and silver ribbons as the crystal rests on her chest. Her eyes, crystal blue, loose their vacancy as she looks at her enemy with such determination and hatred that it strikes fear into even the evil one's heart.  
  
This is it.  
  
There is an explosion of power from the angel-she has retained her wings, now spanning a length of ten feet-as she floats up above the ground. The golden one feels something loosen inside her as the girl summons the power of all the souls she has stolen . . . and frees them.  
  
The golden one screams as her power is ripped from her. The black sword in her hand shatters, cutting and burning the hand which held it. Clutching her hand in pain, she looks up at the vision before her.  
  
The angel is flying toward her, the crystal at her chest shining as glittering points of light surround her. Silver light flows from above her as she stares. In her eyes, there is . . .  
  
There is pity. And compassion.  
  
And forgiveness.  
  
Forgiveness she'd never hoped to attain.  
  
With this look, she reaches out to the vision of loveliness in pained desperation as the blackness within her surges forth. And in the angel's eyes, she sees understanding. Understanding of the situation, of what happened, and what has to be done.  
  
The angel smiles, silver-gold hair flying behind her.  
  
A pink butterfly flits across her face.  
  
The golden one sees, in her mind's eye, the figure clad in black who destroyed her so long ago. The dark one reaches out, reaches out to stop her. A red butterfly flies from her hand.  
  
Feathers fly about the angel. The power builds.  
  
The golden one feels pain as the silver light envelops her, then release as the true evil one screams in frustration and pain . . . and then nothing. Nothing more at all.  
  
The red butterfly shatters.  
  
*~*SILVER*~*  
  
As the one in gold explodes before her in a shower of glitter and feathers, the girl slumps to the ground, her power spent. She raises her eyes to the beautiful scene before her, of all the souls returning to their rightful places through a sky of pink and gold aura.  
  
And there is an angel standing above her, in the sky, radiating pink light. The angel to take her to heaven? . . .  
  
She is beautiful, with long white hair and iridescent wings, with a multicolored cloak. Her face is barely visible, but the girl can see her smile as her silver eyes tear up. The angel holds stretches out her hand . . .  
  
And the girl slumps to the ground, covered in ribbons, eyes closed as her crystal shatters into dust.  
  
*~*HOPE*~*  
  
This was not meant to happen. Her gift of hope was meant to restore her soul, not overload it and damage it so.  
  
There is only one thing to do.  
  
The angel prays. And as she prays, the shining light from her clasped hands envelops her. The ground beneath her bare feet glows and ripples like the surface of a pond as a pink butterfly flits from the center of the glow.  
  
Flying fragments of silver dust race to unite at the butterfly's very core. There is a flash of light. Out of the light appears the multi-pointed silver crystal. A pink diamond glows at its center.  
  
And the crystal floats down to the still girl, and it disappears into her back.  
  
*~*RAINBOW*~*  
  
There is light. There is sound. There is life once again.  
  
And their fallen princess now bears for herself, the strength of the Light of Hope.  
  
Fin.  
  
*~*  
  
Questions? Comments? Email me or post them in your review.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Tuxedo Starr  
  
*Where all other lights refuse to shine, your soul will bear my light.* 


End file.
